Taken
by MightBePsychotic
Summary: Clary Fray wants to stop living in fear of her brother, Jonathan Morgenstern, coming after her. She also doesn't want Jace to keep being the overprotective boyfriend. So when Clary tells Jace that she'll be fine while the Lightwood siblings leave, that she'll be safe in the Institute, she realizes that's just what her brother wanted. ON PAUSE for a bit!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so I decided to try my hand at a TMI story. I've written a few of them but never published. As you may know I kind of discontinued my other stories, I didn't really like them and I know most of my readers (even if I had any lol) didn't read or never read it so I decided to publish this one!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments, Cassie Clare has the credit for the Herondale boys and I still haven't gotten her to give them to me.**

 **Enjoy :D**

"Jace I'll be fine, I promise." I smile as Jace plays with a lock of my hair with a worried face.

"But what if-". He starts.

"Jace, Maryse said he can't get in." I try to sound believing, for Jace's sake. I'm freaked the hell out but I need to be strong for him.

Jace opens his mouth to reply but a knock on my door stops him, "You guys decent?" Isabelle's voice comes through and we call her in, she opens the door, she has her black hair in a pony tail and she's dressed in gear.

"You ready to go Jace?" Isabelle asks.

Jace looks to me and I playfully push him to the door and Isabelle, "Jace go. I told you I'll be fine." I laugh and Jace sighs, "Fine...but I won't like it!"

"That's a lie, Jace Lightwood." I laugh again and I follow them down to the elevator, I wave them goodbye and the door closes.

I sigh and stand still, listening to the quietness of the Institute. I hear the door downstairs slam shut and I make my way back upstairs to get something to eat, luckily I won't be alone for long, Maryse is coming home and should be hear in about an hour, though in about an hour knowing Jace he'll be so worried that he'll be back by then.

I make myself a sandwich and grab a glass of water and head back up to my room to eat and maybe sketch.

As I make my way up the stairs and down the hall to my room, I get a sudden chill down my spine, I spin around waiting to my Sebastian's black eyes staring into mine.

But nothing's there, I take shuddering breathe, "You're fine Clary. Calm down." I tell myself. I go into my room, turning on the light and sitting on my bed to eat my sandwich. I grab my sketch book and look through my drawings as I eat.

As I finish I feel that same sudden chill and look around my room, heart pulsing quickly. I close my eyes and try to calm myself.

"There's nothing there, it's just your imagination." I put a hand to my rushing heart and close my eyes taking deep breathes.

"If only that was true." A deep, familiar voice says to my right.

Everything stops in my body, I freeze, I open my eyes slowly, and I'm greeted by onyx black eyes.

I gasp and scurry away from him, effectively falling off my bed.

A truly amused laugh comes from Sebastian, "Well aren't you graceful, Clarissa". I jump up and back against the window.

"What are you doing here?" I try to muster my voice above a whisper.

"A loving brother can't come to see his little sister?" He asks, I start to inch my way to the door which is probably ten feet behind me and my only chance of running. I hope I can atleast fight, I'm not going down without one.

"Not when your brother is a psychopath." I look into his eyes so he knows I'm serious, his jaw clenches and he walks around the bed lazily and stands across from me about five feet across.

"Why are you really here?" I ask, narrowing my eyes.

"If you must know," He sighs, but I know it's fake and grins. "I want you to come with me."

I laugh without humor, "You expect me to go? With you?"

"I never said I wanted you to go without a fight." He grins. My heart pounds and I do the stupidest thing I can think of, I spin and run out of the door, I hear him chuckle darkly and his footsteps are behind me. He's going to catch up with me, I may be enhanced with angel blood, but he's part demon.

I dash down the stairs and almost tripping, my heart is pumping and my veins are filled with fear and adrenaline and the need to get away from my demon brother. I need to find a weapon, I can't just let him catch me. I remember I left a dagger on the table and run into the kitchen. I see it and lunge for it, grabbing it and spinning to see Sebastian, grinning, definitely not looking as out of breathe as me. I know he could've caught me, he could probably run twice as fast as me.

"That was fun Clarissa, but we have places to be." Sebastian smiles and it sends a shiver down my spine again.

"I'll never go with you." I grit my teeth, trying not to show my anxiety and fear.

Now he just looks annoyed, he pulls a knife out of his belt and fiddles with it, "Correction, you'll go with me, willing or unwillingly." With that he lunges at me, I lob the knife at him, it hits him off target and into his shoulder. The impact sends him back a few feet, and I run, he shouts in rage and I run into the kitchen, fumbling for more knives. The terror rushing through my veins isn't making me function right, my hands shaking violently.

I fling the drawers open with so much force, a hand actually breaks off, where are they? Where is the right-.

My thoughts are cut off by a push from behind, my body gets thrown into the counter edge and my stomach throbs. He uses his body to pin me to the counters, I try to wiggle out of his grasp but he hold firm.

I look over my shoulder and see Sebastian, looking angry, his white tshirt shoulder is bloody. "That was not nice, Clarissa."

"My name is Clary!" I growl, somehow getting energy and bringing my heel into the spot I know it will hurt, he looses up and doubles over and i run back into the hallway, I hear his angered steps behind me.

Run Clary run, just get to the elevator, just get there!

Suddenly I'm tackled from behind, and flipped over so Sebastian is sitting on me, his knees pinning down my hands. I groan internally, I'm such an idiot, why do I keep running away?

"I win." He grins, and pulls out soemthing from his pocket.

"Clary? Jace is that you?" A feminine voice says behind Sebastian, I wiggle and see Maryse.

"It's Sebasti-". I yell and Sebastian clamps a hand over my mouth. His hands are cold, his finger digging into my jaw.

"Sorry, to cut this reunion short Maryse. I'll be seeing you again, I presume." He says and clicks the button.

Maryse jumps out of her stupor and starts running toward us, just as I fade away into blackness.

So that's the end of chapter one, I want to make sure that people are reading this but I have three or four chapters already written up and I'm waiting for my usual beta reader to edit and such :) I'm posting this on my phone and it's kind of spazzing out at the moment so it's cool you know :) anyway you know the drill, review, fave and follow!

-EJ 3


	2. Chapter 2

**So I decide to post this chapter at 1:07 am because I have nothing better to do with my life xD anyway here's another chapter. I wanted to post this one actually because I ride horses and it takes up most of my day as I ride for more than five hours plus each day lol. I have five chapters pre written so I think I'll post another one this evening aka Saturday evening. Maybe I'll even post two more who knows xD**

 **i write a lot, I write any chance I have as I write on my phone sometimes and write on my computer because I bring my computer to the barn to do school work because my school gives us these computers.**

 **Oh by the way, this story is rated T for a reason, there are a few cuss words in here so sorry if you don't like it!**

 **Disclaimer: Sorry, I don't own TMI, if I did Max would still be alive (Sorry) :'(**

"Jace, Clary's fine. Calm your ass down." Isabelle tells me and Alec lay a hand on my shoulder.

"I know, I just have a bad feeling." I mutter. I really do, it feels every step I take away from the Institute-from my Clary-the sinking feeling in my stomach gets more and more intense.

We're on our way to Central Park, Alec's sensor beeping, leading us to the demons.

We've already killed about eleven demons and it's been a little less than an hour, and I've been letting out all my frustration on the nasty things that we've been tasked to destroy.

Alec's ringtone spits me out of my thoughts, almost making me jump from surprise, "Hello?" He asks, then frowns. "Mom calm down, what?"

He takes a moment to listen and even in the darkness, I can see his face lose all color. "We'll be right home." And ends the call.

"What?" Isabelle and I asks at the same time, is it about Clary? Please don't be about Clary, please don't be about Cl-.

"It's about Clary." Alec says the very words I don't want to hear. "Sebastian's taken her."

I don't think I've have ever ran so fast in my entire life, as soon as Alec said those last words, I was already sprinting to the Institute.

How could I be so stupid? Of course Sebastian could get into the Institute, he's a shadowhunter, maybe not much of one but still has shadowhunter blood.

I grit my teeth and we're at the Institute in a matter of minutes, Isabelle and Alec catch up to me and we dash in the door and into the elevator. Maryse is pacing outside the elevator, as we step out, her face is scrunched up in some emotion.

"Mom?" Isabelle asks, worriedly. My eyes scan the room as if Clary's going to pop out of a door and yell surprise like this is all a big joke.

"It's my fault, I was there, I saw him there with Clary. If only I reacted faster, I could've done something!" Maryse is blaming herself. This isn't her fault, it's mine I left Clary.

"Both of you quit." Alec commands, taking control of the situation. I look at him questionably, he rolls his eyes, "I know what you're thinking Jace, both of you think it's your fault. Well stop, if we're going to find her we need to stop moping around."

I nod, taking a deep breathe, of course Alec is more logical than me, "Maryse, did you search for any clues?" I ask and she shakes her head.

We walk up the stairs and look for any sight of anything really. There's nothing but that's until we get to the kitchen, two chairs are over turned and there's blood on the floor by the island. Two drawers in the kitchen are strewn open like someone was looking for something, a weapon probably.

Oh Clary.

"By the angel..." Isabelle breathes, placing a gloved hand over her mouth in shock.

Theres blood on the floor, I choke down a cry, making my face impassive of emotion and walk over, there's a knife a foot away and it looks like Clary's.

Infact it is Clary's, the one I gave her a month ago. My sadness turns to anger, my fist clench the dagger and I'm left seething. I'm going to kill Sebastian, if he hurts Clary, I'll make sure it's the last thing he ever does.

"Mom, could you contact the Clave?" Alec say and she nods, her face still white, void of color.

She looks at me, "I'm positive it isn't Clary's, the blood, Jace. Sebastian had a wound on his shoulder." I take a deep breathe, I'm glad it isn't hers right now but that doesn't mean she won't be wounded any longer she's left with him.

Alec nods at his mother, "We'll check her room."

Maryse leaves and I'm left kneeling on the floor by the blood with my head in my hands. I let a few tears slip out and feel a head on my back.

"Jace it'll be fine, we'll find her." Isabelle says quietly, her hand rubbing my back.

I bite back an angry retort, knowing I shouldn't get angry at Izzy even though I want to and get up and leave the room. I fling myself up the stairs and into my room, slamming the door, and sliding down the back of it to the ground.

I finally let all the sad and angry tears slip out and let myself cry out all the tears, making myself vow a silent promise.

I will find you, Clary

Okay so this is super hard to update on my phone, no joke, fanfiction seriously glitches out when I try to use the enter button.

Anyway enough about my problems, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and followed in the first four hours of the story being published! If you guys have any questions about the story I'll reply if you PM me or just leave a question in the reviews I'll reply in my next chapter.

Have nice day, well morning/night if you live in the United States, although it might be other times in other places xD I don't know anything about the other times in other countries! Also thank you to some of the people reading this in other countries! That's super cool!

-EJ 3


	3. Chapter 3

**Ewwwwww, this was so short. Okay so I know I said that this chapter was probably going to be my longest one yet...well I lied, well my computer lied. It spazzed out and I guess this chapter is going to be short, sorry guys.**

 **I don't blame you if you think this chapter sucks, I kind of hate it too...but I promise never chapter will be better and I will make it super long! I kind of just wanted to update so ya know here it is.**

 **Disclaimer: Do you think Cassie Clare would be writing this in the dark at midnight?**

My eyes flutter open and I stretch, then everything comes flying back at me. My eyes widen and my eyes dart around the room.

I'm in a king sized bed with princess posts and a black bedspread and blanket. The room is a light green with dark green curtains, there's two doors on the left size of the room, I figure those are the first places I need to go.

I get up, wincing at my sore muscles and tiptoe to the first door, it opens and I realize it's just a bathroom, I sigh and walk back out and check the second door. This has to be the exit, and with my surprise it opens.

I open it with a squeak and stay still for a second, waiting to see if Sebastian comes to attack me.

I take deep breathe and scurry out the door.

The hall is a light brown with dark brown linings and dark brown carpet. To the left is a dead end and to the right is stairs.

I sniff and smell the scent of bacon and toast, I frown, could Sebastian be making breakfast? Do evil, demon brother make breakfast?

I walk slowly down the stairs and follow my nose to the kitchen, I can hear him inside and stand outside for a moment, contemplating my next move. Though that doesn't last long. "Clarissa I hear you, breakfast is almost ready." He calls, a smirk even in his voice, I sigh walking cautiously in.

"Good morning." He smiles. I don't smile back and mumble a good morning. I sit on a chair, he passes me a plate and my stomach tumbles.

He sits beside me and I go tense, waiting for him to pounce on me.

He sigh, "I'm not going to hurt you." I open my mouth and he cuts me off, "And I didn't poison the food, if I wanted to kill you I would've by now."

Wow, way to make me feel better, I roll my eyes and pick up a piece of bacon and nibble on it.

We eat in silence until Sebastian turns to me, "So Clary-".

"If you think I'm going to have a normal sibling convocation with you Sebastian, it's not happening." I snap, putting down my piece of bacon.

He clenches his jaw but then smiles, "that's the thing, I don't want you to call me Sebastian anymore. Something like Jonathan Christopher, you know my true name?" He says the last words slowly as if talking to a child.

I scowl, earning a brighter smirk from him, though then I start to think. This could work, earning his trust could make it easier to escape, I internally shrug, it may not be a good plan but it's the only one we have.

"Well Jonathan Christopher is way too long and JC sounds like a girl's name...how about Jon?"

He thinks for a moment then lights up with a smile, "Jon. I like it." He gets up from his seat and paces, I can see him mouthing the name over and over again. "Sorry to cut things short Clarissa-".

"If you get to change your name then I do too, my name is Clary, and Clary only." I retort, crossing my arms stubbornly, he looks at me then nods.

"Fine Clary (I)," He smirks again as I scowl at his sarcasm. "As I was saying, I have some business to take care of and i'm letting you have free run around the house except to all the room I don't want you to have access to." He states and then continues. "Like the weapons room, training room, my room and the front door. And any other exits."

My scowl deepens with every word, "So you're just going to keep my prisoner here? Is that why you kidnapped me, Seb-Jonathan?"

He turns back around from the door frame, "You surely didn't expect you'd be able to have free range of the house, did you Clary?" He stops to see if I'll actually answer his question but I keep my face impassive. He continues, "We'll be able to go more places once you show you're trustworthy. This house goes everywhere in the world." He turns around again but once again turns to face me. "If you get hungry just go to the cabinet or fridge and think of something then open it." And with that he finally leaves, though his instructions on magically appearing food make me wonder on his sanity.

I look around the conjoined room. It's a large room with the kitchen and dining room on one side and the living room on the other. I walk over to the large couch that sat infront of a large big screen tv and flop down on it.

Now what?

I finally let myself cry.

So...there it is.

Yeah

Yeah I know it sucks.

Even though it sucks, please follow, fav and review! If you have any questions or anything just message me or write it down below!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait! I know I said that I'd update atleast like three times a week but obviously life got in the way, sigh you guys know what I'm talking about. I'm working super hard for show season since some you may know that I ride horses and I will go to the Olympics!**

 **Is anyone as sadhappy as me about Mockingjay part two? Like I'm super excited for the movie but I'm also sad since it's the last one :/**

 **Okay I'll stop wasting your time though I'm sure no one actually reads this...maybe no one actually reads my story ?...who knows ?ￂﾠ**

 **I don't own TMI, Cassie Clare does. If I did I'd be married now to William Herondale ❤️**

A pounding wakes me up, at first I think it's from the pounding headache that's placed right behind my eyes, but I hear a familiar, not kindly voice calling me out of bed. I stumble out of the covers and groan as I open the door, "How dare you wake me at this unholy hour?" I snap groggily, though there's nothing behind it. "It's ten in the morning." Isabelle's head is turned toward the stairs and when she turns back to me, her eyes widen, "You look...Nevermind. We have a situation. Umm...Sebastian has send us...a present." She says, bitterly, picking at her used to be manicured nails. Now they're chewed down to the stub, a very un-Izzy like thing to do.

The statement Izzy just dropped, pulled the grogginess out of me and I stand at attention, "Is it something of Clary's?" I throw out, impossibly fast, my mind whirls to all of the possibilities.

She shakes her head much to my relief, my shoulders sag then automatically tense again, I don't know if this is good or bad news. Good news he hasn't sent a body part or soemthing but bad news we have no leads to actually find Clary.

"Get changed and come downstairs." Isabelle orders and struts back down the hallway. I stare after her as she reaches the stares, scoffing in my head, of course she'd be dramatic about it. She reaches the end of the hall and calls out, "Come to the Infirmary." Then she goes down the steps.

I plunge back into my room and rush to get changed and wash my face, my curiosity is getting the best of me. I look terrible, my eyes are rimmed red and my golden eyes are bloodshot. Dark circles show below my eyes, giving off the effects of getting no sleep because of my worry and nightmares. My hair is crazy and I'm pale. I run a hand through my golden locks and call it good, I don't care what I look like, I just need to find Clary and kill that bastard of a demon.

I purse and leave my room, trying not to think of Clary anymore or I might punch something or burst out crying again. I don't like to say I've been crying of course it's obvious, who wouldn't if their girlfriend got kidnapped by her sadistic brother?

I make my way down to the Infernary thinking and find myself at the large, dark oak doors that stand at the entrance. I push them open and see everyone standing around a body on the bed. My eyes widen, my heart skips a beat that maybe Clary's back, that maybe Isabelle lied to me to make me feel better or something. I spring over and I expect to see bright red hair but instead I see white.

Like Sebastian's.

At first I think it's Sebastian and my first thought is to make sure that someone has murdered him slowly but I see the figure's long hair and features are more feminine and realizes it's a girl.

The girl has bleached white hair that goes down far but I can't tell how long, it has red streaks in it that looks like blood and noticeable knots. Her bloodshot light, pale eyes look around tiredly, she's very pale and she has a bunch of bandages on her arms. Her eyes settle on me and widen a little, everyone turns and looks at me, a little shocked, probably by my appearance.

I huff, crossing my arms in annoyance, I look at Maryse and Magnus, "Well? Isn't someone going to explain this to me?" I call out, breaking the silence.

My parabatai speaks first, he looks jus as bad as Izzy and I. I know he didn't like Clary when she first for here, and I know they aren't very close but I know he's worried, he looks like he hasn't changed his clothes, though he never does, but he doesn't look as bad as me. Bloodshot eyes and a pale complexion, complete with dark circles under the eyes, "We woke up to a knock on the Institute doors, Mom found the girl and brought her in. She was almost dead but woke up after we runed her. She hasn't spoken yet." He explains, crossing his arms across his chest.

I turn to the girl, thinking that I could probably make this girl talk, "Do you know your name?" I ask.

The girl analyzes me but then nods her head, soundlessly.

"What is it?" I ask and she looks like she has to think about it, she tilts her head, still thinking if she should tell us.

She opens her mouth to speak, I expect a name but she just asks a question of her own, "You are Jace Herondale?" Her voice cracks and sounds so hoarse it makes me wince listening to it. What's off though is that she speaks like her words are foreign to her. She then winces and turns her head away, eyes squeezed shut like she's waiting for retaliation for speaking.

Several quiet moments later, she opens her eyes, pained. I'm still confused.

I raise an eyebrow at my family and they look confused too, even the warlock.

"You are not...to beat me?" She mumbles softly, her eyes cautious, analyzing everyone. I move a little toward her and she flinches like I'm going to hit her. I ground my teeth, if se did come from Sebastian, I should assume he'd hit a little girl.

Isabelle speaks to the girl for the first time that I've been in the infirmary, "Why would we beat you?" I know she already knows the answer but we need to know her perspective.

The girl takes a pained breathe and starts to talk more, but doesn't answer Izzy's question. "My name is Maribelle, I don't know my last name. I probably forgot it, I'm fourteen years old I think. Master kidnapped me when I was ten and I fell out of the sky because Father was angry."

Her explanation leaves all of us the same way before she spoke, giving us no answer what so ever. She might as well not have spoken at all, "Who is the person you call Master?" Magnus asks softly, the sparkly warlock coming up beside the bed and sitting next to her.

"He never told me his name but Master's father called him Jonathan." She replies, sitting completely still.

"Who is your father?" I ask, looking at her a little too hardly, I try to make myself relax but I don't trust her. What if Sebastian sent her to kill us all? Though would he do that himself, I know he takes pleasure in hurting things.

She looks at me with tears in her eyes, her face getting red with emotion, "Angel Raziel. He got angry because he thought I had an affair with a mortal! Can you believe that? I was only ten when he kicked me out. I know our age are a lot more complicated than humans, I know I am mature for my age but I am just a girl." She cries exasperatedly, looking upset and angry at the world.

I process her words in my brain carefully and it takes a few moments for the pieces to click.

"So you mean to tell us you're a fallen angel, daughter of the Angel Raziel?" Alec asks, my smarter half obviously catching on before me.

She wipes her eyes and nods, "When i fell, one of my wings broke and Master strip me of them. Master did that for my father I believe. Father didn't kick me out forever, he just told me to come back when I was mature enough, though I don't understand how I am to." She sighs, looking nostalgic. "So Master and Master's Father injected me with black liquid. It hurt like Hell's fire, Ive never felt anything like that since I got attacked by that demon the first night on the Earth." She takes a shuddering breathe, like she's reliving the memory. I wince for her sake. She continues her story though, "Anyway, they did that for so long I can't even remember much, then Master let me out of the chains and room to train me. If I didn't do soemthing right, they'd beat me. The last thing I remember is of him with...Amatis I think her name is, and telling her to take me someplace."

I jump as Magnus starts talking over my shoulder, "So you're...oh this isn't good." I look at Magnus, he's pale.

"What?" I ask and Maribelle struggles under all the blankets that were placed on her, "May I get up now? My bones are absolutely killing me."

Maryse thinks for a moment but nods finally, "If you feel well enough" Maribelle sits up and winces as I hear her bones crack with soreness and disuse. She moans a little as she stands and almost falls over. I grab her arm and help her stand. She gives me a grimace that I think is supposed to be a smile but the pain wears it down.

I let go over her when I think she has her balance. She stretches her back out, wincing a bit when she touches her shoulder blades. That must be where her wings were.

"What's wrong?" Maribelle asks me, I frown in confusion. I didn't say anything, did my face give away my anguish for Clary?

I blink in confusion, "I didn't..." I start, my eyebrows knit together in confusion.

"I'm sorry, where are my manners." She shakes her head with embarrassment, red ringing her cheeks like red paint being splattered on a white piece of paper. "I can feel emotions, I can block them out but when someone touches me it's extremely hard, I can also put feelings into someone." She explains.

I look at her now, she definitely looks like an angel. Her white hair is different lengths but mostly collects at her waist. Her blue eyes are so pale, they almost look translucent, her complexion so light, it's white.

She winces again, touching a tentative hand to her back, "Why didn't you guys use an iratze? This could've been cleared up by now."

I look at Maryse and Magnus, they both open their mouths to speak but Magnus beats her to it, "What do you mean? You're an angel, not a shadowhunter. You can bare ruins?" He asks, his cat eyes glinting with curiosity.

Maribelle rolls her eyes like it should be obvious, "I was tortured by Master, I know you all must know him because of your eyes. He's bad and you must know he wouldn't stop his experiments, especially with Master's father." She holds out a pale hand, "Stele anyone?"

I feel my pockets but can't find one, of course I couldn't have one since I just woke up moments ago, luckily Isabelle hands her one, Maribelle takes it and draws an iratze on her arm then two then three more.

She sighs in relief and gives it back to Isabelle.

"Well I think that's enough questions for now. Are you hungry?" Magnus asks Maribelle.

Maribelle's eyes widen, "Yes please." She replies eagerly, her stomach listening to the mention of food and rumbling loudly.

"Isabelle, why don't you help Maribelle with some clothes and bring her down. Jace and Alec, can you go out for Taki's?" Maryse asks, looking at my parabatai and I.

Alec and I agree on that and Isabelle leaves with Maribelle, a strip of Maribelle's back is showing and I see four faded lines.

Whip marks.

Sebastian has to be stopped for more reasons than one.

Love it? Hate it? Wanna burn it with fire? Tell me in the reviews! I hate doing this but I need atleast two reviews before I update the next chapter, just two! I just wanna make sure people are actually reading this. I already have it typed and ready to post, and let me just state her that the next chapter will be a little one with Sebby and Clary...just gonna leave that there...

-Mia ?


	5. Whoops

**Hey guys. Sorry if you thought this was an update.**

 **My kindle, where I type all off my chapters broke and I just got it replaced, which means I have no next chapter.**

 **That's what I'm doing right after this update cuz just thought you guys would just like a little update on where the chapters are.**

 **Next chapter should be up tomorrow :)**

 **Pretty pissed that my kindle crashes in the first place xXx**

 **Mia**


	6. Chapter 6

**Im back! Anyway super busy as always. I won't bore you with my stupid excuse but my kindle did break do that's a reason why I haven't updated sooner.**

 **Good luck with this chapter ?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own TMI, if I did Magnus and Alec would've never broken up in CoLS.**

I spend the whole day playing a video game.

Yes I said a video game.

It seems that Seb-well I guess his name is Jon now, likes to play them on his xbox and play station. He has over one hundred of them and they're all war games. I put in Call of Duty and play for at least acouple hours, myself actually getting into the game. It reminds me of the days Simon and I would actually spend our weekend. Back before nothing like this happened. I sigh, suddenly nostalgic, and decide to get up from my spot on the couch to find something in the kitchen to eat.

It's odd that I feel relaxed with all of this, that I'm playing a video game like I'm at Simon's or just relaxing at home. Shouldn't I be trying to figure out a way to get out of here?

I shrug, maybe there isn't a way out? Maybe I'm stuck here, if I am then I might as well enjoy it until I make a plan. Maybe I should just give up.

I groan as I arch my back and stretch from my position. I pad over to the kitchen, I might as well try those magical cabinets. I walk over to them and think if a bag of Doritos, I open the cabinet and it actually works. My jaw drops slightly and next I smirk, what if I got inside...Nevermind that's a stupid idea. Obviously my brain has been shot by the video games from earlier.

Though if I can't send myself to my friends, maybe I can send a piece of paper, or letter to them telling them where I am.

Arms suddenly circle around my waist and I gasp, almost crying out in so much surprise I drop my bag of Doritos. I wiggle uncomfortably in my brother's arms, "What are you doing, Little Sister?" Sebastian's hot breath tickles my ear, his face so close to mine I stand perfectly still.

"Trying out your magical cabinetry, it's not very magical by the way." I say, slightly out of breath, trying to stay calm. I need to get out of here but I know I'll have no chance if I can't gain his trust and 'earn' a sketch pad, then maybe I can sent a letter to Jace!

Sebastian puts his face in the crook of my neck, his face meshing to my hair and I gasp again, shoving out of his arms. I press my back to the countertop and analyze his face, a smirk lines his lips. "What's wrong, Little Sister?" He asks but I know he already knows. He comes over and presses me to the counter with his hips.

I'm panicking, he can probably hear my heart racing, practically beating out of my chest. "I'm tired." I state bluntly even though it's probably only eight o'clock in the evening. "I'm going to bed." I try to push past him, try to get out of his embrace but he catches my arm.

"Let me come with you, you'll never find the bedroom without me." He says, his hand oddly cold against the skin of my arm.

I blink, that was not the reaction that I was hoping for, "No it's fine-" I try to reason but he presses on, leading me up the stairs by the elbow.

My heart starts to race even faster which I didn't even think was possible, I've always know since Sebastian kissed me at the Fairchild manor in Idris that he loved me more than a sister, now he has me alone in his apartment with no one to help me or stop him.

Maybe I can fend him off, I did when before he kidnapped me at the Institute.

He leads me into the bedroom I woke up in and I'm confused to why he didn't take me to his, I shrug it off.

He pulls me over to the bed and tucks me into the large bed like I'm a child, myself just going with it, I need to gain his trust if I'm going to get that sketch pad.

He removes off his white shirt and climbs under the covers with me, my heart is racing uncontrollably and I can imagine that even he hears it, maybe even sees it beating out of my chest.

He scoots close to me, his hand resting on my cheek, "I know you'll grow to love it here, Clarissa." He says, leaving kisses on my neck and up to my jawline. I shudder involuntarily, I feel him smirk at it, thinking I'm actually taking pleasure in this disgusting thing. This is a whole new type of disgusting. My brother taking pleasure in kissing me like this.

He's going slow but it can feel he wants to go faster, the anticipation wearing down on him. Sebastian covers my mouth with his and prods my lips with his tongue practically demanding for entrance.

I obey, thinking about the sketch book, about my Jace, about getting to see my friends and family again. Suddenly Sebastian is on top of me, pressing me down to the bed with his hips. The make out is becoming more heated.

This is Jace, it's just me and Jace, not my demonic brother.

I gasp as I realize that my shirt has been torn down the center by Jonathan's knife.

His black eyes are alight with excitement. My brain screams at me, angry for me to let this go on, this isn't Jace, Jace wouldn't never do this to me!

He come back for another kiss and I panic, dodging the kiss and making Sebastian get a mouthful of ear. He rears back in surprise, his onyx eyes wide. "Clarissa-". He gasps, the most out if breath I've ever seen him.

"Let's just sleep." I command, panic eating my inside.

His eyebrows knit together, "Clary-what-you-". He stutters, slumping back off of me. He looks so dejected, like a scolded puppy, I can't help but feel bad for him but then I remember what he wanted to do not two minutes ago.

"Let's just sleep." I say firmly, he sighs, looking at me with his black eyes.

His next question throws me off, "Did you do with Jace?" He asks, curiously.

I nod, "If I told Jace to sleep, we slept." I reply.

Jonathan sighs again but relents to just sleeping. He crawls under the covers and pulls me to him, my back resting on his chest, his arms circling my waist.

I don't go to sleep right away or even in the first two hours, but finally I fall into a fitful night of nightmares

00000

Was going to stop there but I decided to add another chapter I rode and combine it with this one.

Isabelle leads Marabelle up the stairs toward her room as Alec and I trudge to the elevator, putting on our boots and jackets.

"Why do you think Sebastian sent her?" I ask, out of curiosity more than anything. Why would Sebastian sent their lab project from when Valentine was alive?

Alec looks up at the sky for a second before he glances at me, and then he shrugs, "I wouldn't know what's going on in that demon's head. Why would he steal Clary in the first place? Maybe he just wanted to get rid of her?" He rambles off questions that he probably had in his brain.

The walk to Taki's is abnormally quiet as we are both probably thinking, I decide to change the topic to get my mind off of Clary. "How are you and Magnus doing?" I ask, mildly interested.

Alec tenses slightly, "Fine." He replies vaguely and I know it's indeed not fine.

We walk into the restaurant and look look around at the downworlders who are eating their food.

"Jace, Alec." A voice calls from a booth in the back and I see Jordan and the bloodsucker, I groan and turn away toward the counter.

"Nice to see you too." Simon grumbles behind me, and Alec, Jordan and Simon engage in a conversation while I order food, especially my mu shu pork.

"Where's Clary?" Simon says behind me, "Jocelyn's going up to the Institute today because she isn't picking up her phone." He says.

I turn, looking at Alec who looks back, raising an eyebrow at me. We stare back, until Jordan crosses his arms and sighs exasperatingly, "Okay we get it, you both win at a staring contest. Answer the question, now we know there's definitely something up." He commands.

Alec sighs, "Okay fine, last night Sebastian got into the Institute and took her, then a girl showed up this morning. She said that she was brought there by Sebastian too." He explains.

"So you think Clary's kidnapping and the girl are connected?" Simon asks, raising an eyebrow.

I shrug, turning back to the counter and realize our food has arrived, Kaelie standing behind.

"Clary's been kidnapped?" She asks, she must have heard the whole conversation.

I sigh, nodding, "Yeah." I say simply.

She smiles sympathetically, "I'm sorry." She replies.

I just shrug and grab the food, handing a bag to Alec, "Jocelyn is not going to be happy." Jordan replies to soemthih.

The vampire snorts, "That's an understatement."

I look at Alec, "Come on, we better get back to the Institute." I say and he agrees. We say goodbye to the odd pair and walk back toward the Institute.

The elevator opens and the first thing that hits me is a flash of red. I gasp, thinking it's Clary and rush out, dropping the bag.

"Jace, Alec, go upstairs please." A voice commands. Maryse and Jocelyn stands apart from each other, Maryse looking annoyed and Jocelyn look upset and angry.

"No I want to speak to Jace-" Jocelyn protests, but my adoptive mother cuts her off, "He isn't in this."

"Then why is my daughter gone?!" Jocelyn yells in Maryse's face, she turns away, her face red. She stomps to the elevator and goes down quickly, her fists clenching in anger. In that moment I realize how much Clary and Jocelyn look and act alike. How when Clary gets angry her face flushes and her fist clench.

"We should get to the kitchen, I assume everyone is hungry." Maryse says, fully recovered now.

Alec and I nod, both of us making subtle eye contact, he carries both bags now since I ran out of the elevator before.

"That was about the reaction I though it'd be." I say and Alec nods, agreeing with me.

"How'd you know she's be here?" Maryse asks, looking back at us.

"We saw Simon and Jordan, they told us Jocelyn was getting worried." Alec replies to his mother. We walk up the stairs and into the conjoined kitchen and living room. When you walk in the kitchen and bar is on the left and the sitting area and even the tv is sat there but us shadowhunters don't really ever watch TV so it's mostly there for decoration.

"Who's hungry?" I call as Alec places the food on the table.

Isabelle and Marabelle appear out of the kitchen from nowhere and I look around for mom. "Didn't we come in with Maryse?" I ask, frowning.

"You know here, she has a disappearing act," Isabelle replies, sounding sort if bitter, which makes me curious to why Izzy would be mad at her mother this time.

I glance at Marabelle who tries to use her manners and not show how starving she is but fails miserably. My fist clench in anger at Sebastian.

"I didn't know what you wanted so I just got you some type of pasta." I explain, placing a plate of Feditchini Alfredo infront of her eager eyes.

I'm surprised at the manners this girl has, a shadowhunter that's been deprived of food and is as skinny as this girl would've been eating this food so fast we would've gotten a cramp.

We start to eat and she eats quickly which I can't blame her, "Do you remember anything else?" I ask her.

Marabelle looks up, some white sauce on her chin. She shakes her head, "Nothing, well only small bits and details but nothing major." She replies.

I sigh and nod, I'm so worried about Clary that I can't even eat my food.

I see Marabelle glancing at me out if the corner of my eye, no doubt because she can read emotions. We eat in silence which is unusual for us, we're usually talking and making jokes but it's different without Clary here.

"I want to help you find the missing girl." Marabelle states, I jump and we all look at her. Her face is set in determination, though the spot of sauce takes down the level of superiority.

"You don't have to do that, Mara-" Izzy starts but Marabelle quiets her, "I want to. I may not know her but you all saved me and I want to help you guys." She smiles for the first time she's been here.

For some reason her help makes the whole thing make me feel reassured.

I eat my mu shu pork, pondering a plan to find my girl.

So did you like it? Love? Hate? End it right here and now?

The only way I know people are actually interested is if you review, please review or I'm not going to be able to continue this story.

I'll try to update soon, maybe Thursday or Friday. I've been super busy because of lessons and I have a show coming up in December and my horse is being annoying when he won't get into the trailer so we can actually go win something. ㈶1 Anyway have a good day y'all!

-Miae.


	7. Chapter 7

**New chapter guys! Sorry for the delay! Been super busy, I'm sure you guys know that same feeling.**

 **I'm getting a new computer for Christmas! Yay! So I'll be able to write on te computer instead of my kindle.**

 **Disclaimer: Yep, I don't think I own TMI if I did I don't think I would be writing on Fanfiction lol**

Clary

When I open my eyes, I'm greeted by a flash of white. I close my eyes again and stretch, my arm gliding over something warm.

I freeze, my eyes bursting open. I look to my right and see Jon sleeping. I stare at him, he looks so peaceful and nothing like the boy who killed a nine year old...

I look around and see that he doesn't have a shirt on.

Neither do I.

My heart starts racing, my mind in a panic. We slept right? Just slept? I run through the memories of what happened.

I let out a breathe, okay we did just sleep. He stopped.

But why? Why did he stop? Why did he listen to me? I'm not complaining, I'm curious to why he didn't go ahead and...you know.

I slide out of the bed and pad soundlessly to the closet, pulling out a red tee shirt and pulling it over my head. I tip toe to the door and place my hand on the door nob, "Clarissa?" Jon calls from the bed, I turn and see him stretching just like I did, his eyes partially closed. "That was the best sleep I've ever had, probably in my life." He mumbled, mostly to himself.

I stay silent, he gets up and walks toward me, searching my face. "Where were you going?" He whispers, raising a white lined eyebrow and stepping closer to me.

"Getting a drink." I say quietly, though even I had no idea where I was going.

Jon looks skeptical, he probably sees through my lie, but he doesn't say anything. "Let's go get breakfast." He say and I nod as he grabs my hand and drags me out of the bedroom.

We go down the steps toward the kitchen, Jon's hand is cold like it's been in a freezer the whole night, it's odd since his stomach was hot.

I shake off that stupid thought and stay silent as I sit on a stool as Jon goes into the kitchen and prepared some type of breakfast.

After a few moments, "You're quiet Clary." He says bluntly.

Well of course I am! I don't want to talk to you! I think annoyed.

I shrug though he can't see me as his back is turned toward me. "I'm just tired." I lie, actually I feel well rested, I don't feel like talking to my kidnapper.

I stare at his back while he cooks, his white tee shirt is slightly see through, showing his muscles tensing and moving as he moved is arms and cooks. If he wasn't my brother I would say that he's almost as hot as Jace.

That thought stops me in my tracks, my eyebrows knit together. Did I just call my brother(I) hot?

"Breakfast." Jon announces, making me jump, tensing in the process. He smirks at me, "Aren't you jumpy."

He places a plate of food in front of me, there's two pancakes and a side of hash browns. It actually smells good, he sits across from me, with the same amount of food.

I take a bite, it tastes as good as it smells, "I didn't know you could cook." I say, surprised that he actually could.

He smirks at me, chewing before replying, "Father didn't just teach me in the weapons room, you know." Says Jon.

We go into a comfortable silence and I'm about finished when he startles me, "How about we train today?" He announces.

I raise both my eyebrows at him, "Seriously?" I ask, slightly giddy.

He nods, looking amused at my emotions about it. Finally, I'll actually be able to do something, I'll be able to further my training to maybe even get out of here.

"Alright, well I'm going to change." I take a drink of my water, putting my plate into the sink and running up to my room before Jon can try to 'join me'. I wrinkle my nose in disgust about what happened last night and just focus on getting my clothes on and going training.

I get to my room and throw on a pair of stretchy pants and a green tank top. I look through all the shoes and find a pair of black nike tennis shoes.

Brushing my hair as well as I can, I pull it up into a messy ponytail and leave to find Jon.

Arms circle my waist and I jump, "Ready to go train, Little Sis?" He asks, his face pressed to the crook of my neck. I shiver involuntarily and I feel him smirk into my hair.

"Stop." I snap, annoyed with him, wanting him to get away from me. I rip myself from his embrace and face him, he looks stoic, though I can see his thoughts.

"Why, Little Sister?" He asks, though he knows I'm uncomfortable with everything he does. He knows I don't like him, as a brother or...something else. Of course I don't, we're related!

"You know why. Don't touch me." I snap, I don't know why I'm angry all of the sudden but I'm fed up, I just want to go home. I want to see Jace, I want to see my friends and my mom and Luke.

He looks angry now, "You're lying Clarissa, you know you like it when I do." His fingers clench and his eyes look like they did in his old apartment, as deadly and dangerous as a shark's. I back away a step, fear blossoming in my body. "That's a lie, Sebastian." I snarl, using the name he told me to not call him, I see his fist twitch. "You repulse me, you're a demon. You think I could love you, but I will never. Not even as a sister-".

Suddenly my cheek is on fire, I gasp and clutch it, and stare up at him, his hand grips my shoulder tightly and he looks like he wants to say something but he just shoves me, turning away and disappearing out of sight.

I work my jaw, he just slapped me. I push myself to the wall and slide down it, curling my knees to my chest and burrowing my head into my knees and cry. Cry not because my cheek is on fire. Cry not because I want to see my friends and family and Jace.

I cry because of what Valentine did to make him this way.

Jace

"Come on Jace." Isabelle pleads.

I sigh raggedly, "Again Izzy no." I say, declining her pleads.

"Clary wouldn't want you to be killing yourself over her, she'd want you to look for her but you're stressed." Isabelle says, collapsing on the couch beside me. "Come on, I know you like I kill demons." She says, and I look at her.

"This is exactly what happened when she was kidnapped, we left and went demon hunting." I sigh, putting my face in my hands.

"Jace." Izzy whines.

I throw my hands in the air suddenly, "Fine." I snap and she smiles, "Wonderful, we'll go tonight!" With that she runs out of the kitchen and off to god knows where.

Alec walks in, tapping on his phone then looks at me, "Izzy finally wear you down?" He asks, as though it shows my annoyance on my face.

I get up and nod, he rolls his eyes, "It'll be good for you, I know you're stressed." He says, exactly what izzy did.

"You Lightwoods must think the same because she said the same thing." I say and he rolls his eyes again, "Whatever."

"Wow you now even sound like her." I say knowing it'll annoy him.

He glares at me and punches my arm, but I still grin, "Even hit like her too." I deadpan.

He grins, "Oh look, Izzy's behind you." He says and I flinch and spin to meet Izzy's wrath but she isn't there.

"Not cool, Alec." I call as he chuckles and leaves the kitchen.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Isabelle!" I yell, banging on her door. "If you don't hurry up I'm not even going to go!"

She opens the door and rolls her eyes, "Calm down, you know better than me that perfection takes time." She says, closing her bedroom door.

"You take way longer than me." I tell her but she just look at me, "Okay maybe I do take a while but I wake up this awesome, you have to fix your face up."

"Shut up." She snaps and I grin.

Alec meets us by the elevator, "Where's Marabelle?" Alec asks, and I completely forgot about the angel.

"Mom's watching her, teaching her a few things in the library." Isabelle explains and we leave the institute, entering into the New York atmosphere.

I like New York with their cars and lights but I would rather be in Idris, it takes a bit longer to get places on horseback but it's the total opposite of this place. No smog polluted air, quiet and peaceful and you never had to worry about demons sneaking up on you, though there were just enough demons in the forest where it wasn't overwhelming. Don't get me wrong, I love killing demons as much as the next shadowhunter, it was what I did, but sometimes I just want a break. Like right now, I just want to find Clary before it was too late.

We take a cab to Pandemonium, Alec throws some money at the cab driver and we enter through the back, not having to wait in the mundane lines.

The music hits you instantly, lights blinding you and the smell of people and sweat are inside. I can tell why Alec never liked this place.

Wow when have I became such a downer.

"Wow this place is crawling." Alec says, well shouts over the music.

He nods his head to a demon, who has his yellow eyes locked on Izzy, who sways her hips suggestively.

The demon pushes off the mundanes who were already surrounding him and walks toward my adoptive sister, she touches his arm sweetly and whispers something in it's ear.

"Hands off, asshole." I hear Alec mumble somehow over the music and grin, Alec ever the protective brother.

Izzy starts to lead the demon to the back, giving us the signal and we follow slowly, making sure we don't tip off the demon.

The door's closed but I see two more men, well demons now that I see their glamour peel off, slide in.

"Shit, I think they're ambushing her." I swear, and we take off toward the door.

Of course it's locked, so I kick it open, having to kick it twice before it splinters open.

When we get inside I can weakly see four demons surrounding her, she has her whip out and I know she has two more blade in her dress but we need to help her.

Maybe this will be better than I thought, killing some of Sebastian's type.

I whisper my blade's name and plunge it into a demon's back, that causes a backlash from all of them. I lose sight of Alec and Izzy and focus on the demons coming for me now.

I barely miss a set of claws aiming for my throat and use my blade to slice the whole hand off. The demon makes a inhuman scream and I simply plunge my knife into it's chest, black blood oozing all over my glowing sword.

"Jace!" I hear someone yell, I spin and see a demon sneaking up on me, something that could have easily killed me.

I kill this one easily, sort of toying with it, letting it take a few swipes before I easily plunge my sword down.

"Jace!" I hear someone yell again, and I turn, though there aren't any more demons, on the floor I see Izzy's body balanced in Alec's arms.

My eyes immediately widen and I run over to him, "What happened?" I rush out.

"Poison." Alec says bluntly and we rush out of the storage closet, passed all the insolent mundanes and out into the New York light, racing against the clock.

Oh noooo, Izzy got hurt :( anyway I hope you like this chapter, I'll only be updating once a week since I know have three other stories, a TMI and one Percy Jackson. If you want to check them out I'd realllyyyy appreciate it! I tried to put some of my reviewers ideas into it, to my reviewer who said to give Little Sebby some mood swings if you didn't see any this chapter I'm going to rewrite some of my already prewritten ones and I'm going to work on them.

Happy almost Christmas and Christmas break! Weren't those finals a bitch?

-Mia t,


	8. Chapter 8

I've been freaked since Izzy was admitted to the infirmary, luckily though she's okay, beat up and poisoned but alive.

I feel so torn, torn between Clary and Izzy. I want to find my girl, she's alone with Sebastian right now. The man who killed shadowhunters and wants to take over the whole Clave. But I need to stay with Izzy, I love her like my own sister and she's in need right now.

I've been thinking of plans though while I've been holed up in the infirmary, thinking of ways to get Clary out or at least find out where she is.

"Jace?" A tenative voice shocks me out of my head and I turn and see Marabelle looking uncomfortable.

"Yes?" I ask. I'm still a bit confused about why she's here and she makes me a bit uneasy. I've wondered why she was sent here in the first place, of course Sebastian didn't just send her here as some sort of trade for Clary, not when he could've used her for something.

"I know you are worried about Isabelle, but I have an idea on how we find Clarissa." She states, playing with her hands.

I raise an eyebrow in question, she sees and continues, "I have another power, well its something all angels can do. If we have an object from the person, I can see through it's eyes, see where she is." The little angel says.

It takes me a minute, my brain washing over the words that she's just spoken. "You can tell where Clary is?" I finally whisper, looking at her.

She looks confused, probably because I just repeated something she just said but nods. I feel conflicted even more, should I wait for Isabelle to wake before I just jump into finding Clary? I know she wants to help, she is her best girl friend. But Clary could be tortured right now, hanging in a cell.

I gulp, getting up from my chair. "One second." I tell Marabelle, who nods. I leave the infirmary and almost run into Alec. He looks worse than me, both of not have slept. I know I haven't because of Clary and it hasn't helped with Isabelle, but Alec looks terrible with stress. Black bags under his usually bright eyes and his skin is paler than usual.

He looks concerned, " Jace. What happened? What's wrong?" He asks quickly, a worried tone coming out of his mouth, jumping to the wrong conclusion.

"Nothing about Izzy." I assure him, he visibly untenses. "But Marabelle just said she has a way to help find Clary."

Alec looks at me, unexplained anger in his eyes, "Jace, our sister is probably _dying_ and all you can think about is Clary?" He hold up a hand when I try to interupt. Why is he acting like this, I care about Izzy, but Clary could have the same fate right now, she could be dying as we speak! "I like Clary but Isabelle is practically your real sister. We're your _family._ Jace, can't you just stop for a second. We're all running ourselves ragged, and that's what got Izzy hurt." He finishes in a quiet but hard tone.

"I can't believe you think I care about Clary more than Isabelle, but you're all my family. Of course I care about you all but I care about Clary too. She could be dying too. I'm not going to go run off, Alec. Marabelle just has an idea.I just need to see..." _If she's alive._ I think involunteerily, that thought seeped into my brain unwantedly. Of course Clary is still alive, I can feel it.

Alec seems to catch onto my unspoken words, his eyes widen, putting a hand on my shoulder comfortly, "You can't go without us Jace..."

"Alec I'm not." I snap, pulling away, suddenly angry. "It's my fault, the lease I can do right now is try to find out where she is, what Sebastian is doing to her."

Alec nods, saying nothing, "Go do what you have to do." He says quietly, pushing open the doors to the infirmary, them slamming in my face.

After standing there a moment I run up to Clary's room, she has a few things here from whenever she stays but she usually never sleeps here unless her mom, which is terribily unlikely, says okay.

I peek open the door and walk in, suddenly my chest gets tight with nastolgia, last time I was in here was with Clary and she may not even be alive. _Stop that Jace,_ I think to myself. I don't need to pain myself with those thought.

I step over to her nightstand, finding her sketchbook right beside it on the floor. Would this be fine for Marabelle? It is one of Clary's most prized possessions. I pick it up and flip through it, there's mostly picures of me, a few of everyone, even Church. Suddenly I stop on a picture that stumps me. My eyes glide over the person's familiar bone structure and face, something Clary always gets right. Right down to his hair. It looks like he's a photograph, I grit my teeth and rip out the photo of Sebastian. _Why would Clary draw something like this?_ I ask myself.

The picture makes him look nice, almost angelic. He looks over at a perfect manor, it looks like the Morgenstern one I've only seen once when Valentine took me.

I crumple the photo up, putting it in my pocket, I'll throw it away later. I look around the room a bit more, but decide to take the sketch book. Just as I'm about to leave, something silver catches my eye with a paper under it. I go over to it and pick it up, it's a bracelet along with a peice of paper, obviously written in Sebastian's handwriting.

 _If you thought I'm giving up Clary so easily, think again._

 _-Sebastian_

I grind my teeth together, locking my jaw tightly. I close my eyes slightly, taking a deep breathe. She obviously isn't dead, Sebastian wants her too badly, I don't know why I thought she was in the first place.

I look at the attached bracelet, it says, _IF I CANNOT REACH HEAVEN, I WILL RAISE HELL._ For some reason, I feel like this applies to me, because if I cannot reach my angel and tear her from the grasps of that demon, I will raise hell to get her back.

0000000000000000

After Sebastian did that, I decided it would be the perfect time to find a stele. If I found one I could draw a portal and escape easily. The hard part is finding one. I don't think he would have one lying around the girl who makes runes.

I push myself from the floor, my cheek swollen and throbbing but I don't think about it, just push myself to find a stele.

I leave the training room, I need to find the weapons room, if he even has one, he probably just keeps his in his invisible arsenal.

I roll my eyes and wonder down the hall quietly, I have no idea where he went. My shoulders are tensed as if he's going to pop out any second. Finally I come across a door, I push it open just to see where it leads. As if luck is on my side, I come across an actual weapons room.

I grin wickedly and run inside looking for a stele with all my might.

There's weapons everywhere, now I can tell why Jace and Alec spend so much time in here messing with weapons, or hiding if Isabelle is cooking.

A sudden pain goes through my chest when I think about my friends. I miss them so much, I just want to get out.

I look around, waiting for that lucky stele to pop out at me. I plead to the angel, just let me find _one._

Something shiny catches my eye, I run over thinking it's a stele but it's just a longsword. But something intrigues me about this sword, I pick it up gingerly. It has shooting stars and stars over the handle. I then recongnize it as the Morgenstern family symbols, just like my ring. This must be a family sword, of course Sebastian would have one.

Something attaches me to this sword, I _need_ this sword. I look around and find a long enough sheath.

Suddenly I go light headed, my brain fuzzes for a few moments before I shake my head and it goes away. I take a breathe and decide to ignore it, I have more important things to worry about, and if what I'm thinking is right. I will get out of here, if I have to fight I will. I strap the sword onto my side and continue my search for a stele.

I finally find one under a chair, by this time I can hear footsteps outside the door. I gulp, how did he find me? Must be all the demon blood. I run to an empty wall and start the portal rune.

"Clarissa what-." I hear his voice, cutting himself off.

I pull the blade out of my shealth but I'm too slow, of course I am. He tackles me, the stele thrown from my hand but I still have the sword.

He licks his lips, grinning terribly at me, "Thought you could leave Clarissa?" He asks, anger filling his tone.

I say nothing, blind sighting him with a kick to his side, he barely moves but I push him off and bolt to my feet. He's up even quicker than me, I have my sword unsheathed and he looks at it with a raised eyebrow. "The Morgenstern sword? And you've told me you weren't one." He smirks.

I scowl, " I never said I wasn't a Morgenstern." I spit. "I said I wasn't a demon like you!"

He scowls now, his hands clentching, he reaches for my neck instantly making my panic. I try to smack his hand away but he reaches my throat too quickly. Though when I see that he doesn't strangle me, he actually reaches for my necklace instead.

"Glad you think so little Sister." He pauses for a moment, looking into my eyes before breaking into a giant smile. "I think we have an audience." Then as fast as lightning a firey pain starts in my shoulder and I'm knocked to the ground.


	9. Chapter 9

**So this is kind of a short filler chapter, I haven't updated is so long and I really wanted to update.**

 **I promise next chapter will be longer.**

 **Don't kill me D:**

 **Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas de The Mortal Instruments. Cassandra Clare fait.**

 **(Sorry, my French is a little rusty...whoops!)**

Jace's POV

Marabelle holds onto the sketchbook and closes her eyes, her knuckles show white.

"Take my hand." She orders, I'm taken back.

She peeks through one eyes, "Take it." She orders.

I obey, grabbing her tiny, pale hand in mine. My head goes foggy until I'm thrown into another world. I watch as Clary fumbles through the weapons room, weapons line the walls everywhere.

I notice her cheek is bleeding and swollen, my free hand clenches involunteerily. I'll make that bastard pay.

She suddenly jumps and glances toward the door, Sebastian pushes through, "Clarissa what-." I hear his voice, cutting himself off.

Clary tries to pull out a blade but she's too slow, he tackles her, a stele thrown from her hand but I see she still has the sword. I almost break the connection of what's happening. How had she lived with him this long without getting hurt. My heart's breaking for her.

I watch as he licks his lips, grinning terribly at her, "Thought you could leave Clarissa?" He asks, anger filling his tone.

Clary says nothing, blind sighting him with a kick to his side, he barely moves but she pushes him off and rushes to her feet. He's up even quicker though, but she has her sword unsheathed and he looks at it with a raised eyebrow. "The Morgenstern sword? And you've told me you weren't one." He smirks.

Clary pauses for a moment and I want to yell at her to stab him but she scowls now, " I never said I wasn't a Morgenstern." She grounds out, "I said I wasn't a demon like you!"

He scowls too, lines indenting into his forehead, his hands clentching, he reaches for her neck, making my eyes widen in realization. She tries to push his hand away but he reaches her throat too quickly. Though when I see that he doesn't strangle her, I relax slightly, he actually reaches for her necklace instead.

"Glad you think so little Sister." He pauses for a moment, looking into my eyes before breaking into a giant smile. "I think we have an audience." Then as fast as lightning a firey pain starts in my shoulder and I'm knocked to the ground.

He looks toward me and Marabelle where we were in the corner. I glance at her but she doesn't look afraid and I'm not either.

"You bastard, you-" I yell, aching to take my fist and slam it in his face then stab him millions of times. He's done so much to Clary and I, I just want it to be over and us to not have to worry about dying or getting possessed.

"Language, Brother." He grins like we're having a casual conversation, not like she just attacked his sister.

I look toward Clary, her shoulder is bleeding badly, Sebastian still has the sword he used in his hand, the tip blood stained. Sebastian turns his attention toward Marabelle, "Wonderful, I thought you were dead." He says, his nose wrinkled up.

Marabelle opens her mouth to speak but doesn't seem to have any words. The boy with the blonde hair laughs, "I wasn't expecting you to talk anyway. That's why I sent you there, you're a failed experiment. That's why your father left you." He snarls in her face.

I've had enough and without a thought i kick out and his face smacks into my foot. His face snaps to the side, he spits out a puddle of blood and looks up at me, growling. "You shouldn't have done that Herondale."

I let go of Marabelle's hand, I gasp when I see I'm back in the kitchen, and fall back onto the couch breathing hard. I look for the angel girl and she still has Clary's sketch book in her hand. I rip it out and suddenly her face is bloody.

I suck a breathe through my teeth and catch her as she falls back, another girl unconscious.

 **Question of the day: Who is your all time favorite OTP?**

 **Answer: Malec or Wessa :)**

 **Signing off,**

 **Mia**


End file.
